The specification relates to using a robot to simulate user motions.
People are not bothered by the motions of other people because their motion is more predictable. When people encounter a robot that passes near them, the robot's motions may cause the people to feel uncomfortable because the robot's motion is unpredictable. This limits acceptance of robots in the environment because people do not trust them. As a result, there are missed opportunities where robots could be used to help people.
Existing solutions involve systems for avoiding obstacles that fail to consider the complexity of human reactions. For example, solutions exist for generating a path to avoid humans, but the solutions fail to consider that humans may react to the robot regardless of whether the robot is too close.